Share With Me the Secrets
by midnightalex
Summary: Naruto has just run into the most dazzling girl in the world, and even though she's smiling... well she just seems to have something inside,thats eating away at her.
1. Hello

**Story Title:Share With Me the Secrets**

**Summary: Naruto has just run into the most dazzling girl in the world, and even though she's smiling... well she just doesn't seem to be happy.**

**Pairings in this chapter: none **

**This is rated M for the lemons in chapters soon to come, this is simply an introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real naruto characters, and I never will**

**Yes, this is one of my old stories, that I took down several months ago, but decided to put back up.**

**Please read and review, it doesn't have to be a review telling me how much you love it, it could be telling me how much you dislike it, just please don't be overwhelmingly rude. Also, if you feel the need to criticize then make it constructive criticism please. I also apologize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes.  
**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, Gai, Tenten, and Neji had just gotten back from their mission to the sand, to save Gaara, from the Akatsuki. Gai and his team had all split up and gone home but Kakashi had promised to buy ramen for Naruto and said that if Sakura wanted to tag along she could. It was kind of late so not that many people were wandering about, but most restaurants were open.

"Naruto, I said that I would get you some ramen, but I will not buy more than four." he said noticing that it had only been 15 minuets and he had already devoured 3 bowls.

"Aww that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, and no one ever said it would be, so suck it up."

"Wow some one woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag."

Sakura was getting irritated with Naruto's constant bickering,"Naruto, just stop, okay? Just shut-up and politely take the food that is given to you."

"Tch"Naruto then mumbled, "Whatever loser." under his breath, and he was pretty sure that Sakura didnt hear, or else his head would have met her fist for about the millionth time today.

As they were leaving a girl ran into Naruto, and he caught her before she fell. "Thank you" she said while he was helping her stand back up again. Her hair was a shiny copper-brown that ended at her shoulders. She had bangs that covered her eyes, but because they were so fine you could see her them. They were a stone blue and her eyelashes were pitch black. Naruto could see that she had a head protector tied around her waist, but I was to dark to see the symbol. She wore jeans that were tight around her thighs but loose at the shin. Then Naruto's eyes wandered back up to her shirt. It was tight and short sleeved. Then his eyes wandered again... this time to her breast. The shirt curved down very low and Naruto couldn't help but stare

(Words surrounded by '' are character thoughts)

'Whoa she's so hot!'The real Naruto was about to drool, then a shadow clone that lived in his little brain said,'Duh-uh look at her boobs' then another shadow clone Naruto in his head said,'You guys sound like Pervy- sage!'

Kakashi and Sakura had already began walking away. Kakashi turned and said, "Naruto, are you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming" Naruto turned to say bye, but she was gone.

The girl was hiding behind a building, so that he wouldn't see her blushing,'I'm so glad its dark! I probably look like a freaken' tomato!'

Then a man came out from the back of the building and started to yell,"What are you doing back here-"but once again she just disappeared.

That whole night Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful girl he met. When he got home he just couldn't stop moving, so he had a banana and then decided to go for a walk. 'I cant get her out of my mind! God this is bugging me! She was so pretty though, and she makes Sakura look like a turd! Wait... I never asked her name! How stupid can I possibly be!!'

Then his imaginary shadow clone answered, 'Apparently, the anser would be VERY.'

'Shut-up'

* * *

The girl really wasn't all that worried, she had more things to deal with. 'Ok so I can see it from here but how do I get there? Hmm... I could jump up onto the roofs, but I'm new so it might be rude...' Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were walking together and they just passed her. 'Okay well they all have the green vests, and headbands so maybe they'll know.' She was about to go up and ask Asuma, but he was way to tall and he was HUGE, as in muscles. They were big and freaky. 'Um yeah I don't think so, maybe that guy with the grey hair... Wait, no he's the one I saw earlier, I'll just ask the lady in the middle.'

"Excuse me," The woman turned around first and then Asuma did, last was Kakashi, but he was reading his book, so she didn't count him,"I'm Asa"

"I'm Kurenai, do you need help?"

"Actually I do, I need to get to the Hokage's office, and I can see it from here, but I cant figure out how to get there."

"I'll show you."

"Oh no that's ok I cant get there by myself, I don't want to be in your way or anything." It really wasn't that, she was just terrified of the freakishly large man that now had his arm around Kurenai.

"You wont be we were heading over there anyways."

"Oh... Ok... I guess."

Naruto had walked all the way back to the ramen shop, but he realized he was in such a hurry to leave that he forgot his money. 'Told you, that you're stupid.'

'Just SHUT-UP okay!?'

'Yeah whatever'

'Don't you ever feel weird about talking millions of little you's in your head, that actually reply to you?

'Please just shut-up before I start to strangle all of the little me's that live in my head.'

'...'

Asa was already at the Hokage's building. No one had really said much the whole way there, but Kakashi kept looking at the forehead protector that was tied around her waist and then looking up at Asuma who looked back at him then back down at Kurenai, who looked completely clueless.'Maybe they think that I'm not supposed to be here...'

"This is it right? Thank you for your help."

"Don't worry about it."As Asa began to walk up to the building Asuma and Kurenai started to walk away but Kakashi followed her into the building and to the Hokage's office. 'He's following me! Ok just calm down the office is right here!'

Asa turned and said,"Um you can go in first if you want..."

"No it's okay, I have time to waste."

"Erm... okay then..."As she entered she expected to find a very old man in a clean office working on papers, but she found the exact opposite. A woman sat at the desk surrounded by tons of bottles of sake, and she looked like she was half asleep.

"Oh! Hello, I know this is kinda messy and all but really it doesn't look like this every day." Asa just stared at this lady wondering if she was even in the right building."I am Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha, and you must be Asa, from the Village Hidden In The Mist right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Okay well I have an apartment set up for you, when you leave someone will escort you there, and give you the keys to your new home. Tomorrow morning I want you to come back here, and then you can have the next few days off to get settled and do whatever."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama"

"Don't worry about it. Well I bet your tired, so you may leave if you wish"

"Thank you..."She really was tired and she just wanted to go home, it had been such a long day.

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

As she was leaving the gray-haired man said,"Wait here I need to give Hokage-sama my report, and then I'll take you to your apartment"

"Okay..."He walked in to the office and she leaned up against the wall and tried not to worry.'Oh well this is just wonderful! Every where I go the crazy freak has to follow me!' After a few minutes the man came out with a few papers in his hand and said,"Are you ready?"

"Sure." She smiled. It was fake, but she was a good actor.

Just as they were exiting the building he said," I don't think I ever introduced myself, I'm Kakashi."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm-" He cut her of mid sentence.

"Asa, I know. I was with Kurenai remember?"

She blushed slightly in embarrassment."Oh yeah, sorry," then she mumbled under her breath "You and that other huge-ass guy..."

Kakashi laughed and said,"That huge-ass guy is Asuma."

"You heard me?"She blushed again, a little deeper, embarrassed again.

"Well, I am an elite ninja." He said, as he pulled out his book again

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that,-" He cut her of again. How rude was this guy?

"Were here, so here are your keys." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three keys that clinked together. "One is for the house, one is for the mail, and the other... well I don't know."

"Oh, okay, well bye.

"Good-bye Asa, have a good night."

"You too."Once he left she went in. There was already furniture in the living room, so she decided to check the rest of the place out. The kitchen had an island in the middle, and a stool to sit on. The refrigerator was there as well and it had a few apples and a Red Bull in it. Then she went upstairs into the bed room. A queen sized bed was in the center of one wall and straight across from it was a glass door that led to a balcony, so she went out side.

* * *

Naruto had been walking aimlessly for about 2 hours so he decided to relax on the curb. 'Why am I stressing over this girl? I don't even know her name. She is a total stranger...'Then he just fell asleep on the curb in a sitting position. Asa stepped out onto her new balcony, and then something caught her eye. She walked up to the rail and looked down. Sitting right there, right on the curb was the blond-haired boy she had ran into earlier. Apparently he hadn't noticed her open the door, or the fact that her heart was beating so hard it felt like it was about to explode inside her.

'Why am I acting like this!? Maybe I'm just hungry, or tired.' She told herself and then she went into the kitchen, got an apple, and went to bed.

The next morning when Asa woke she remembered what Tsunade had told her so she got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tube top. Then she found a grey sweatshirt, so she put that on to, zipped it half way and tied the hood strings together.

This time when she walked into Tsunade's office it was actually clean. Tsunade had gotten rid of the bottles of sake and had stacked all of the papers."Good morning Asa"

"Good morning Tsunade-sama."Just then Sakura walked in and almost immediately apologized, but Tsunade told her to wait.

She looked back at Asa and said,"I need your medical records, and for you to fill out these papers. I am sure that you already realize that you are no longer a shinobi of the Village Hidden In The Mist, and that once you fill out those papers you will be a ninja of Konoha. There is no other option and you cannot refuse. This is your first mission." Sakura had never seen Tsunade this serious. What did she mean anyways? Was the girl being transferred?"Sakura please show her where some restaurants are I'm sure she is starving by now."

"Yes ma'am."Asa and Sakura left, but just as they did at least 15 chunin entered the building. Sakura wondered what was happening. Tsunade usually told her everything.

"So are there any good restaurants around here?"

"Well there are a bunch of places, there's Ichi Raku Ramen, or-"

"Lets go there." Asa replied she was hungry, and she didn't care where they ate

"Oh ok" Sakura then thought 'Great it's another Naruto.'

* * *

Naruto woke up and he had no clue where he was, but he soon realized what he did last night, and how stupid he was for doing it. He was starving and he had no money with him. His house was about and hours walk from where he was and to make it worse he had to pass the ramen shop."Oh I am just going to have soooo much fun today!"he said sarcastically to himself. When he passed the shop he thought he was literally going to die from starvation.

Once Naruto got to his house and found his wallet he pretty much ran to the ramen shop. "Hey Old-man!"

"Oh hey Naruto! What do you want today?" He said rinsing off some noodles.

"Umm one of everything please!" He said holding his stomach

"Ok I'll give you one bowl at a time." He laughed.

"That's fine!"At almost the same time Sakura walked in followed by the girl from last night. "Uh hey Sakura."

"Oh hi Naruto. Meet Asa, Asa meet Naruto."

"Hey" Naruto was so happy to see her again. She was so beautiful. He could feel himself turning pink again. 'She's in a tube top!' Sakura turned an angry red and had to keep herself from punching him, so Naruto looked away and began to eat. Asa really wasn't paying that much attention. She had already sat down and ordered herself a bowl of ramen. Everyone but Sakura was quite. She was explaining every little thing to Asa, and when they were done eating Asa couldn't stand the sound of her voice any more.

"I need to go." She said paying and standing up.

"Oh okay if you need anything let me know!" Sakura smiled at Asa. She hadn't said much, but she seemed pretty nice.

"'K" Sakura left a little while after and so did Naruto.

* * *

"As many of you may already know Asa has come to us from the village in the mist. She has the wolf demon (I made that up its not real) trapped inside of her. She is also being followed by the Akatsuki, and that is why she is here. If her and Naruto are together then the chances of the Akatsuki tracking them is less. The village hidden in the sand has also received a new shinobi. Her name is Kaida, but she also known as the Dragon of The Sea. (I made that one up to) We are hoping that this will lessen the chances of any of them getting captured by the Akatsuki. I do not want the information about Asa and Kaida to be spread to villagers, or genin."

All of the chunin and elite in the room answered "Yes Tsunade-sama," at once.


	2. Mission impossible

**Story Title:Share With Me the Secrets**

**Summary: Naruto has just run into the most dazzling girl in the world, and even though she's smiling... well she just doesn't seem to be happy.**

**Pairings in this chapter: Shika/Ino Naru/OC  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real Naruto characters, and I never will**

**I apologize for this chapter being soooo short!**

**Yes, this is one of my old stories, that I took down several months ago, but decided to put back up.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I wonder when I'll se her again, she's so pretty...maybe I should go find her...or I could go talk to Shikamaru.' He got up off the ground where he had been laying after training and went to go get Shikamaru. Once he was in town he almost immediately found Shikamaru and Ino. They were going out now, but Naruto couldn't understand _how_. He was calm and quite all the time, but she was loud and hyper 24-7, it just didnt make any sense. Ino was giggling and clinging to his arm as he just starred at the sky. "Hey Shikamaru!" The ninja looked at him lazily as if he were still asleep.

"Oh hey Naruto, Tsunade is looking for you." He said just before yawning. Ino simply glared at him menacingly.

* * *

Asa was turning in her papers and Tsunade went to go get her new head-protector. When she got back there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She drunkenly sighed, and Asa wondered why she was Hokage.

"What'd you..." When he saw Asa he felt like turning around and puking. She was everywhere now! "... need me for?"

"Your next mission of course." Tsunade smiled menacingly. Asa glanced up at her half worried, and half conffussed.

"With her!?" He pointed in shock. Asa was offended 'Does he hate me already?' She wondered,' Well, that's just great.'

"Have you met already?" Tsunade said smiling wider.

Why the hell was she smiling like that? It was freaky!"Yes, well no-" He fumbled with his words as he looked at the girl.

"Then don't be so rude! I just wanted you to meet Asa. You'll probably find that you guys have a lot in common." If it was even possible she smiled even wider.

"That's it?" He furrowed his brow. 'That's not a mission... but damn she's hot...'

"Yes I will expect a report from Asa tomorrow at noon." She turned and walked towards her window.

Naruto's face was turning red again."Erm... ok"

"Dismissed " She flicked her hand, and the two walked out.

As they were leaving Asa kept thinking,'What kind of mission is this? What kind of _Hokage _is this?' When nobody could hear her Asa said,"Sorry, but your Hokage is really weird."

Naruto laughed at this and she was glad that he did,"Your right. She is weird but you'll get used to it. So do you want some ramen?"

"Is that all you eat?" She smiled noting their height differences. He made her feel so small, as he was at least six inches taller.

"Yeah pretty much." He smiled to watching her shiny copper hair as it glistened in the pale moonlight.

Asa laughed again,"Then I guess I have no choice if I want to eat tonight."

"Well, I guess your right" He didn't know what else to say so they walked in silence for what seemed like hours to him.

She zipped up her jacket uncomfortable with the silence. She decided to try and make small talk, so she said the first thing that came to her head,"So why did you become a ninja?" She paused 'SHIT! Why did I ask that? Now he's gonna ask me the same!'She quickley continued walking, so that he wouldn't notice her sudden stop.

Naruto began his usual speech, "I'm going to be the next Hokage, so that everyone will respect me. What about you?"

And there it was the question she regretted. Asa paused for a moment then spoke up,"It seemed like it was my job to do it. I didnt really know what else I would've done."

"There it is!" He said turning to her.

"There's what?" Asa had completely forgotten where they were going.

"The ramen shop, duh." Without thinking he grabbed her hand and ran to the ramen shop with her. When they got there he looked at her and smiled, but Asa just stared at him, her face a bright red.

"Oh...uh sorry." As he began to let go she squeezed his hand"Don't be"

Then shepulled him inside. They sat down still holding hands and Naruto ordered 2 bowls. When she was done she seemed tired so he didn't order any more even though he was starving.

When they got outside he asked,"May I take you home?"

"Sure, I'd like that."He took his hand out of her's and put it around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and he walked her home. Once they got there she found her keys and walked in she turned around and Naruto began to say bye. She interrupted and asked"Why don't you come in?" She smiled opening the door wider and holding her hand.

He smiled and took it. "Okay, thanks."

He went to sit on the couch, and she went to the kitchen. "I don't really have anything right now, just some apples, a few cans of red bull, and tap water." She walked back out into the living room and said "Want anything?"

Jokingly he said,"Do you have any real food?"

"Nope." She replied watching him lazily yawn. 'He's so damn cute! He looks like a little fox in some awkward way.' She giggled thinking about her calendar that she'd left in her old apartment. It had a little fox cub cuddled up next to a wolf pup in the snow. Not once did she stop and think about the irony in that.

"Then I guess I'll have an apple and some tap." He took his shoes off and stretched out on the couch.

"Ok" She went back in the kitchen and got the snacks. When she walked into the living room Naruto was asleep on the couch. She put his food on the coffee table and sat on the recliner next to the couch to eat.'What am I doing? I hardly even know this guy, but there he is sleeping on my couch! But he looks so cute...' She finished her food and went to get a blanket for him. Asa only had two extra blankets though. One was featured Batsu-Maru, and the other had Choco cat on it. She picked up the Batsu-Maru blanket and went back down stairs. She silently covered Naruto up and decided to go to bed as well.

* * *

**Please read and review, it doesn't have to be a review telling me how much you love it, it could be telling me how much you dislike it, just please don't be overwhelmingly rude. Also, if you feel the need to criticize then make it constructive criticism please. I also apologize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes.**


	3. Water Games

**Story Title:Share With Me the Secrets**

**Summary: Naruto has just run into the most dazzling girl in the world, and even though she's smiling... well she just doesn't seem to be happy.**

**Pairings in this chapter: Shika/Ino Naru/OC  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real Naruto characters, and I never will**

**I apologize for another short chapter, but I'm sleepy!  
**

**Yes, this is one of my old stories, that I took down several months ago, but decided to put back up.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto woke up under a warm fleece blanket, pulling it closer to his chin he noticed it had a warm vanilla scent.'I don't remember that' he thought, as he sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around the dark room quietly calling out "Asa?" When there was no response he stood and walked into the kitchen. She wasn't there either. He wandered upstairs and used the restroom, then he knocked on a cracked door, but there was still no response. He peeked in and saw Asa in her tube top, and sweat pants. Naruto closed the door and headed back down stairs.

He folded up the Batsu-Maru blanket and set it at the end of the couch. He ate the apple she had set out for him, starring at the blanket the whole time. He threw the core away and got an idea. Naruto picked up the blanket and slowly crept up the stairs. He silently pushed open the door and went to put the blanket at the edge of the bed , and looked at Asa who was now on her back. Her abs were finely sculpted, and she had a beautiful hour glass figure. He smiled to himself and went back down stairs.

She had no tv or anything really. He was defiantly going to take her to get some furniture or something. He wondered what he should do until she woke up. It would be rude to just leave after how kind she had been, so he had to say. Naruto's stomach screamed angrily for food attention, so he went to the fridge. No. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She wasn't lying when she said she had no food. He sighed closing the fridge and sitting down on the stool. His stomach yelled at him again when he noticed her house keys. Picking them up, he silently left the house

Asa woke up and stretched out her tired limbs. She sat up and noticed that the blanket she had given Naruto was resting neatly folded at the edge of her bed. She crawled over and picked it up holding in front of her nose. It smelt lie her vanilla body butter, mixed with... Ax? BOD maybe? She wrapped it around herself and wandered down the stairs wondering if she should put something more appropriate on. "Naruto?" She whispered. When no one answered her she went back upstairs and replaced it with a fine baby cut turtle neck and no bra. Asa stepped out onto her balcony and sat on the rail kicking her legs back and forth talking to herself. "I should have known it was just a mission, and that he'd be gone the moment it was over..."The wind blew her hair out of her face and her eyes teared up. Whether it was from being upset with herself for thinking they had actually made a connection, or that the wind had dried her eyes, she wasn't sure."It's just... I thought I actually had something with him..." She closed her eyes and felt the cool wind sting her face, as she listened to birds in a tree chirping, and the footsteps of some one on the stairs. She stayed that way for quite a while, blocking out everything except for the sound of the birds around her.

Naruto re-entered the house, and set the doughnuts he'd just bought down on the counter. He went back upstairs to see if asa was still sleeping. Herr door was open and she wasn't in bed. Her tube top was on the floor, so he stopped to listen and see if she was in the shower. No, no water was running, and then he noticed the sliding door that led to the balcony was ajar. Naruto quietly pushed it open and just starred at her for a few seconds. Her short copper hair flipping in the wind, her perfect figure, her broad shoulders, and plump breasts were to die for. He slowly walked up behind hair saying "Boo," as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Asa jumped slightly and smiled. She was filled with joy, because he didn't leave. She gently leaned into him as he whispered ,"I got some doughnuts for breakfast." So that's where he'd gone.

"Sounds yummy." She wiggled out of his arms and jumped down onto the balcony. She grabbed his hand and led him back inside. Naruto felt like such perv. He couldn't seem to take his mind of her... well, features. When she'd jumped down boobs bounced, and he was tempted to reach out and grab one. As she lead him in he felt like squeezing her ass, it was so nice, firm, and round, but not large. And now, as they were making their way down the stairs the only thing he saw was up, and down, up, and down. He even found himself guessing her cup size. 'Really, she's not that big... just full, and plump...probably a C-cup... WAIT no! What am I thinking? Oh my god I've been around Ero-sennin way to long. They were now in the kitchen, and Asa was opening the bag and pulling out a glazed doughnut. She sat on the counter and Naruto pulled the stool up next to her and sat down. He pulled out a dounut as she began speaking, "So I saw you put the blanket back."

He smiled knowing where she was going, but decided to play coy, "Yeah, your point?"

She smiled as well,"That means you were in my room."

He swallowed what he was chewing and gazed up at her,"Yeah, I was. You have really nice abs.

She reached across him to put her trash in the bag, her breasts coming deliciously close to Naruto's face, with out her realizing. Because she had no bra on he could see the outline of them clearly. He was now gratefull that he'd worn very heavy pants. She sat back up, "Is that all that was nice?" If she were able to her his thoughts, she would probably never speak to him again.

"No, you have really nice-" He was cut of by a knock at the door.

"I've got it." Asa sighed as she began to push herself off the counter, but Naruto pushed her back up.

"No, stay, I'll get it."

"Hey, its my apartment." She joked.

"And?" He walked out of the room and opened the door. It was Ino and Shikamaru. "Oh Gawd" He said making a face at Ino.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"What are you doing here." He replied smirking.

"I came to welcome my neighbor! Where is she?" Ino was pissed, and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Asa is busy." He glanced over at Shikamaru who smirked as well and cocked and eyebrow in curiosity. Naruto closed the door and heard Ino yell from behind it. He went back into the kitchen, where Asa was standing at the sink running water into a glass.

"What in the world was that? It sounded like a dying cat." He went up and poked her in the sides, causing her to jump. Her glass went up and all the water splashed out, landing on her chest. He honestly didn't expect that to happen. She stood still with the water still running. After a few seconds she put the glass under the tap.

"Asa, I'm so sorry!" She turned and poured water onto him laughing."Oh, so that's how you wanna be huh?" He took a glass and put an arm around her pinning her body and arms against his. He filled the cup and dumped it over her head. Asa wriggled free from his grasp and began to fill her cup. He pushed her gently out of the way but slipped, causing the both of then to fall to the ground. Asa had landed on her back, with naruto on his hands and knees just above her. Her water and cool air on her chest had made her nipples harden. He looked down at them then up at her eyes, leaning in to kiss her. There lips met and his tung gently caressed her lips asking for entry. After a while she parted her lips and massaged his tung with hers. He slowly slid a hand up her waist and onto her tit, slowly massaging it occasionally pricking her nipple. They broke for air and even though she was defiantly hot she slid out from under him.

"I probably need to see Hokage-sama soon, who knows what time it is." She sat up and brushed his nose with hers, "I'm sorry"

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *


End file.
